A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 21 (Finale A)
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 21: It All Ends with a Knife “You killed Percy,” Nico began. “He never once looked down on me; he was possibly my closest friend. You killed Annabeth, you killed so many of the people I call my friends,” Nico said as he gripped the knife harder in his hand. He charged the body of Kronos, but just as Luke had said, his eyes went back to the cold color of gold and he grabbed Nico by the hand and ripped the knife from his hand before tossing him across the room into a pillar. “Fool! Now, witness the true rising of Kronos!” he said as the flesh of Luke’s body began to crack as if he were made from hardened clay. His eyes emitted light and in a single burst there was nothing left of Luke. The True Form of Kronos appeared in the room, but Nico and Thalia never saw it as they had been turned to dust by his very emergence. He once again walked over to the fire, but this time Hestia did not have the power to hold him back and he drew his weapon. He then destroyed the thrones one at a time until he came upon the throne of Zeus. “My youngest son’s seat of power,” he laughed. “Now feel what it is like to have all your power taken away.” He then destroyed the throne completely with a blast of power and disappeared from Olympus before the bridge connecting it was destroyed. Olympus was forever lost to the mortal world. The gods were not completely destroyed however, but their powers were weakened and they could no longer stand up against the Titans. The only one that wasn’t affected was Hades and the minor gods who didn’t have thrones. Hades went back down to the Underworld to try and protect his wife and mother in law, both of which were weak beyond measure. The demigods that fought in the Battle of Manhattan headed back to Camp Half-Blood. Some managed to escape the Titan forces, most were killed before they even made it out of the city. The rest were eventually hunted down as they couldn’t hide forever and before long, all the children of the gods were gone forever. The gods too were hunted down. With their seats of power destroyed, they were weak and easy to find. Some were killed as soon as they were found; others were placed in prisons like the Titans before them. Prometheus took great pride in designing new tortures for the gods, but the gods had made such good punishments the first time that Prometheus didn’t change a thing. Zeus was chained to a rock and every morning a crow would come down and eat his liver, and every night it would grow back. And every morning, Prometheus would sit in his chair with a cup of lemonade and watch. Poseidon’s Palace in Atlantis also fell soon after the fall of Olympus. Poseidon and his soldiers fought well, but they were simply overrun. Tyson had lead his cyclops brothers into battle, but he was no match for the overwhelming forces and he eventually dissolved into dust. Hades lasted longer than the others, with all the killing going on up above, new souls entered into the Underworld constantly. He fought off the Titans with wave after wave of undead warriors. With only one main entrance to the Underworld, it was an easy spot to defend. However, Melinoe had shown Kronos other ways into and out of the Underworld and the Titans slowly began to break down the Underworld’s defenses until they reached the palace and Hades could no longer hold them off. One by one they fell until nothing of the old age was left. Humans were not looked over. Kronos kept them as food and as a constant form of belief to power his own dark power. They were robbed of their fire and their wisdom, the very gift Prometheus had given them at the start of their lives. But now, all the gods had built began to unravel and sink into chaos. It truly was a new Golden Age, but not for anyone but the Titans. Authors Note The end. Hope you liked it. If not, try another ending. Look forward to more stories later. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 01:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future